Thunder - KaiHun
by RomanticWind92
Summary: "Aku memang bukan kekasih yang sempurna. Menemanimu melihat matahari terbit. Makan dan minum seperti yang lain. Tapi, kau harus selalu yakin kalau aku hanya akan mencintaimu sayang. Jadi jangan pernah mempertanyakan seberapa besar rasa cintaku padamu. Karena kau akan lelah membayangkannya." - Jongin / KaiHun Fiction. RnR?


_Perekonimian Seoul di daerah Gangnam sema—_ PIPP. _Namja_ itu mendesah pelan, tidak ada yang menarik dari acara televisi yang sedang tayang hari ini. Ia menekan tombol power pada remot kemudian beralih menatap ke arah dinding transparan milik apartemennya. Hampa, semuanya terlihat sangat hampa. Ia bahkan sudah lupa tujuan hidupnya sekarang.

Ia beranjak dari sofa berwarna hitamnya mendekati dinding kaca itu. Seberkas cahaya jingga dari ufuk barat menembus dinding hingga menyinari ruang apartemennya yang tampak sangat gelap dengan segala peralatan dan hiasan warna hitam.

Tidak! Ia bukan pencinta hitam. Ia juga menyukai warna lain. Hanya saja, takdirnya tidak membiarkannya menikmati warna selain hitam dalam kehidupannya. Inilah hidupnya. Penuh dengan kegelapan dan kesepian. Bukannya ia tidak ingin mencari seseorang atau kekasih untuk mewarnai hidupnya yang sangat panjang ini. Hatinya sudah mati untuk merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Ia telah kehilangan semuanya. Bertahun-tahun lalu dan itu sudah sangat lama.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya hobi baru."

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya, alisnya tertukik samar. " _Ahjumma_ , bukankah sudah kukatakan berhenti memblokir kata sandi apartemenku."

" _Ahjumma_? Kau bahkan jauh lebih tua dariku. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Aku ke sini bukan untuk membahas itu." _Yeoja_ parubaya dengan jas putih itu mendudukkan dirinya tanpa permisi. Ia meletakkan sebuah amplop sedang di atas meja.

"Kemari dan lihatlah."

Ia berjalan mendekati sofa kembali. Tangannya terulur membuka amplop itu. Ia mengerutkan kening melihat sebuah foto gadis cantik di dalamnya. "Kau tidak sedang mencoba untuk mencarikanku jodoh kan? _Ahjumma_?"

 _Yeoja_ parubaya bertitle Jung Sun Ah itu mendecih kesal. "Namanya Yu Na. Dia adalah anak menteri yang akan segera naik menjadi presiden. Dua hari yang lalu ia di culik dan polisi belum juga bisa menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Seper—"

"Seperti biasanya, persaingan politik." Sela _namja_ itu.

Sun Ah mengangguk, "Temukan dia sebelum pemilihan presiden. Kau hanya punya waktu tiga hari." Kedua alis _namja_ itu menukik tajam. "Apa imbalannya?"

Raut wajah Sun Ah berubah. Rahang tegas wanita parubaya itu terlihat mengeras samar. "Kematian yang sangat kau inginkan itu."

"Jadi? Ini tugas terakhirku?"

"Kim Jongin. Aku akan bertanya lagi. Kau benar-benar menginginkan kematianmu?" _Namja_ bernama Kim Jongin itu tersenyum sinis terlihat miris. "Sudah saatnya aku menyusul _dirinya_." Jongin mengalihkan pandangan ke arah dinding sebelah timur. Terdapat sebuah lukisan kuno yang terbingkai indah di dinding bercat hitam itu.

"Aku sudah terlalu lama hidup di dunia ini."

Sun Ah terdiam, "Aku akan memberitahumu caranya setelah kau melakukan tugas ini. Sebelum itu, minumlah ini." Sebuah kotak yang terbungkus seperti kotak susu Sun Ah sodorkan. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kotak susu itu lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sun Ah yang sudah berjalan keluar dari apartemen.

Jongin mendesah pelan, ia mencium bau yang sangat sedap. Iris kelamnya berubah menjadi merah darah dan kuku-kukunya mulai memanjang. Jongin meringis pelan, ia langsung meraih kotak susu itu dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk tanpa perantara. Jongin kembali mendesah, ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa. Dan perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuhnya pun mulai kembali seperti semula.

Jongin menutup matanya sejenak. Ia sedang lelah. Bukan lelah karena fisik tetapi lelah karena jiwanya. Sebentar lagi ia akan bisa mengakhiri hidupnya yang hampa ini. Hanya tinggal menghitung hari dan semuanya akan berakhir.

Ia akan mati sesuai dengan janjinya. Ia akan mati untuk mengkahiri hidup abadinya sebagai seorang _**vampir**_.

* * *

 **Thunder**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin** as **Kim Jongin/Thunder**

 **Oh Sehun** as **Oh Sehun/Shixhun**

 **Pairing : KaiHun**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Miss Typo, EYD nggak sesuai, OOC and other.**

 **Lenght : OneShoot**

 **Word : 7K+**

 **Rated : T**

 **Desclaimer : Semua nama dalam cerita hanyalah pinjaman,** _ **but this story is mine**_ **.**

 **OooO**

* * *

"Apa kau mendengar kabar tentang _Thunder_ akhir-akhir ini?"

 _Namja_ berkulit putih itu memutar bola matanya. Ia menutup catatannya lalu menatap _namja_ bermata sipit di depannya dengan wajah datar. "Haruskah aku mengatakannya yang keseribu kalinya kalau aku tidak punya waktu mendengar ceritamu dengan _namja_ yang selalu bekerja di malam hari itu, memakai topeng dan jubah hitam juga terbang ke sana sini dengan sangat cepat hingga dia dijuluki si _Thunder_. Byun Baekhyun? Aku saja sudah sangat bosan mendengarnya."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, "Sehun?"

"Yah?"

"Sejak kapan kau tahu tentang _Thunder_ sebanyak itu?" Sehun mendengus pelan. Ia memasukkan catatannya ke dalam tas bersiap-siap pergi. "Sejak si cerewet Tuan Byun setiap hari menceritakan dongeng itu padaku."

Baekhyun mendelik kesal, ia tidak cerewet. Hanya sedikit lebih banyak bicara dari yang lain. Ah bukankah itu sama saja. Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng tidak ingin membenarkan pendapat Sehun. "Sehu—"

"Yakk!" Baekhyun langsung beranjak menyusul Sehun hingga menimbulkan kegaduhan kecil di lorong kampus. Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk pada seorang dosen yang kebetulan lewat dan menegurnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Berita terbaru yang aku dengar kala—"

"STOP! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Simpan jiwa _fanboy_ mu itu pada idola yang bahkan belum pernah kau lihat itu." Sehun menyela cepat. Ia menggaruk kepalanya kesal. "Sudahlah aku banyak pekerjaan."

"Tapi berita terbaru itu mengatakan kalau _Thunder_ adalah seorang _**Vampir**_." Langkah Sehun reflek berhenti. Namun sepertinya bukan hanya Sehun, semua orang yang sedang berada di area itupun ikut berhenti memperhatikan Baekhyun seolah waktu berhenti sejenak.

" _Mwo_?"

"Ben—"

"Darimana kau tahu kalau _Thunder_ adalah seorang vampir?" Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang wanita parubaya yang sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan mata memicing tajam. Baekhyun menelan ludah, dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya wanita parubaya itu bukan wanita biasa. Ia pasti seorang ilmuan yang sangat hebat. Apalagi, ia baru sadar kalau wanita yang sedang berjalan kearahnya itu adalah Jung Sun Ah. Ilmuan terhebat yang bisa menemukan berbagai macam obat langka di dunia.

"It—itu, dari gosip yang beredar."

Sun Ah mendesah pelan. "Jangan pernah menyebar gosip yang tidak pernah kau tahu sumbernya. Itu bisa membuat orang lain celaka." Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. "Maafkan saya _seongsaenim_. Sehun! Tunggu aku."

Semua orang kembali ke perhatian masing-masing. Sun Ah menghela nafas pelan menatap kepergian Baekhyun dan Sehun. Sun Ah memicingkan mata, ia seperti tidak asing dengan wajah Sehun. Sun Ah bergerak tanpa sadar mengejar Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Profesor? Kenapa anda di sini? Anda sudah di tunggu di ruang rektor."

Sun Ah menghentikan langkah, ia berbalik menatap teman kerjanya kemudian mengikutinya menuju tujuan utamanya datang ke kampus ini. Menemui rektor kampus untuk memulai pekerjaan barunya sebagai dosen mulai minggu depan.

* * *

 _ **Thunder**_

* * *

"Matanya sangat tajam. Perkataannya juga sangat dingin. Aku bahkan lupa caranya bernafas selama beberapa detik. Dia benar-benar wanita yang luar biasa hingga membuatku merinding walau hanya berdiri didekatnya." Sehun mendesah pasrah. Menyuruh Baekhyun menjauh darinya sama saja dengan menyuruh siput melewati gurun sahara. Benar-benar sulit. Lagipula, toko sedang sepi, jadi ia tidak kesepian menjaga _minimarket_ sendirian.

"Makanya, kau itu jangan asal bicara. Apa kau tidak tahu istilah? Mulutmu itu harimaumu." Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan, "Aku berharap tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi." Sehun menghela nafas panjang, ia sudah selesai menyusun semua produk baru yang masuk di rak. Sekarang ia tinggal berdiri manis di belakang kasir sampai jam kerjanya berakhir.

"Tapi?"

"Yeh?" Baekhyun yang sedang mengemut eskrim kesukaannya beralih kembali menatap Sehun. "Bagaimana bisa kau berfikir kalau _Thunder_ itu seorang vampir?" Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, Baekhyun langsung tersenyum mengejek.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau pasti akan tertarik tentang dunia vampir. Kau itu kan maniak pengetahuan tentang vampir." Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah.

Baekhyun menarik kursi pengunjung lalu duduk di samping Sehun, "Menurut cerita. Dua malam yang lalu, ada seorang nenek tua yang berjalan dimalam hari setelah kembali dari pasar. Lalu dia dihadang oleh beberapa preman, tetapi sebelum barang-barang dari nenek itu di ambil, _Thunder_ datang dan menghajar semua preman itu."

"Lalu? Bagian mananya kau percaya kalau _dia_ seorang vampir?"

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya memukul belakang kepala Sehun, "Aku belum selesai bercerita Tuan pekerja keras."

"Nenek itu bilang kalau _Thunder_ terkena goresan pisau diwajahnya. Tetapi, nenek itu melihat dengan jelas kalau luka itu menutup dengan sendirinya hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik." Sehun tertegun sejenak kemudian terkekeh cukup keras.

"Mungkin nenek itu kehilangan kacamatanya." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah. Kau bisa percaya atau tidak."

"Yang jelas, entah dia seorang vampir atau apapun itu. Aku tetap mengidolakannya berharap suatu hari nanti bertemu dengannya." Sehun tersenyum maklum sambil mengangguk-ngangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu cepat bayar semua makananmu sebelum pelangganku yang lain datang."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. "Ambil saja kembaliannya Tuan pekerja keras." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar kemudian beranjak dari _minimarket_ menikmati eskrimnya yang sudah hampir meleleh.

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat kepergian Baekhyun. Walaupun cerewet dan terkadang sangat menyebalkan, Baekhyun adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Baekhyun memang berasal dari keluarga kaya, jadi jangan heran jika Baekhyun sering membayar lebih di _minimarket_ tempat Sehun bekerja. Ngomong-ngomong soal Baekhyun, kenapa ia jadi kepikiran tentang _Thunder_ yang mungkin saja memang vampir?

* * *

 _ **Thunder**_

* * *

" _Sajanim_? Sepertinya Pejabat Hong menyewa jasa _Thunder_. Dia mungkin akan menemukan kita sebentar lagi." Pria pendek berjanggut tebal itu terkekeh pelan. " _Thunder_ atau apapun itu kita tidak akan kalah. Siapkan persenjataan kita."

" _Nde sajanim_." Pria itu melirik kembali ke dalam ruangan yang sudah seperti sel, di dalamnya terdapat seorang gadis cantik yang mereka culik untuk membuat Pejabat Hong yang tidak lain adalah ayah gadis itu mengundurkan diri dari pemilihan presiden.

Sementara itu di tengah malam, di tengah kota. Tepatnya di atas gedung paling tinggi di antara yang lainnya. Jongin dengan pakaian malamnya berdiri tanpa rasa takut sama sekali. Jongin menutup mata dan berjongkok menghirup udara malam yang dingin. Dan saat ia membuka mata kembali, iris malamnya telah berubah menjadi merah darah, kuku-kukunya mulai memanjang berikut dengan gigi taringnya. Jongin menggeram memandang bulan membuat beberapa hewan malam langsung keluar dari sarangnya.

Setelah melakukan penyelidikan dengan caranya sendiri, Jongin sekarang tahu di mana gadis yang bernama Yu Na itu. Di sebelah utara _Incheon_ terdapat sebuah bukit kecil, di belakangnya terdapat sebuah gudang yang Jongin yakini tempat penyekapan gadis itu. Jongin mendecih pelan, dulu ataupun sekarang tidak ada bedanya. Mereka semua melakukan hal-hal kotor untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan. Menghirup udara dalam-dalam, Jongin akhirnya memulai aksinya melompat dari satu atap ke atap lain secepat nama samarannya, _Thunder_.

Dalam hitungan menit, perjalan seharusnya di tempuh dalam waktu berjam-jam, Jongin sudah sampai di atap gedung tempat penyekapan gadis itu. Terdapat 6 orang yang berjaga di luar gedung dengan masing-masing senjata api ditangannya. Jongin mendesah, kalau saja senjata api bisa membunuhnya, maka ia dengan sukarela akan menyerahkan diri pada polisi yang terus saja mengincar keberadaannya.

 _Tuk—_ sepatu Jongin mendarat di atas tanah dengan mulus hampir tak bersuara. Jongin berjalan santai menuju pintu depan gedung.

"Hey siapa disana? Sebaiknya kau pulang."

Jongin menyeringai, matanya memicing tajam di balik topeng dengan gambar garis kilat dipinggirnya. "Maafkan saya tuan-tuan." Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya pertanda menyerah. "Saya kesini mencari seorang gadis cantik bernama Yu Na. Apa kalian melihatnya?"

Kedua penjaga pintu itu saling memandang sejenak sebelum menembak ke atas untuk memanggil teman-temannya. 6 orang yang dilihat Jongin kini sudah berdiri di depannya menondongkan senjata. Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalian tidak sopan sekali. Aku hanya bertanya tentang gadis itu, kenapa kalian malah menondongkan senjata padaku?" Jongin berdecak pelan sama sekali tidak takut dengan 6 senjata api yang tertodong padanya.

Salah satu dari mereka memberikan instruksi, mereka pun mulai menembaki Jongin secara bersamaan. Jongin berputar-putar mengibaskan jubah hitamnya menangkis semua peluru itu. Sepertinya namanya, Jongin bergerak seperti kilat hingga ke enam penjaga itu tidak sadar kini Jongin sudah berdiri di depannya. Mereka semua menjatuhkan senjata melihat kilatan iris merah Jongin. Jongin mendesah bosan, dalam hitungan detik pula ke enam penjaga itu sudah terkapar di tanah. Tidak! Jongin bukan pembunuh. Ia memang pemangsa, tetapi bukan pembunuh. Ia hanya membuat para penjaga itu pingsan.

 _Door—_ karena kelengahannya, Jongin tidak sadar kalau seseorang sudah menembakkan senjata api berbahan perak pada pelurunya kepadanya. Jongin meringis saat peluru itu menembus kulit di bawah bahu depannya.

Sang pelaku penembak tertegun melihat Jongin yang terlihat baik-baik saja. "Dia bukan manusia." Ujarnya gugup kemudian berlari meninggalkan gedung diikuti ajudannya. Jongin mendecih kesal, ia meringis memegang bahu kirinya, ia kehilangan banyak darah. "Dasar pak tua sialan."

* * *

 _ **Thunder**_

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam lewat. Sehun harus pulang dari _minimarket_ tempatnya bekerja dengan berjalan kaki. Tidak ada bus dan Sehun sedang menghemat untuk menggunakan taxi. Lagipula, jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari _flat_ tempatnya tinggal.

Angin berhembus dengan kencang membuat Sehun mempercepat langkahnya. Bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba merinding. Sehun terus melangkah sambil melirik kiri dan kanan. Tidak! Ia bukan penakut pada hal-hal mistis seperti hantu. Ia jauh lebih takut pada preman-preman yang sering memalaknya. Hanya saja, aura angin malam ini terasa sangat berbeda.

Sehun menelan ludah, tangannya tiba-tiba saja berkeringat dingin. Ia terus mempercepat langkah, sesekali melihat kebelakang. Sehun mencoba berjalan mundur beberapa kali, ia tidak sadar kalau seseorang kini sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah lunglai. _Brugh—_ " _Aigooo_." Sehun memekik tanpa sadar. Ia melangkah mundur tanpa sadar untuk menghindari orang yang sudah ia tabrak. Salahnya juga berjalan mundur.

Sepertinya seorang pemabuk? Sehun menggeleng, tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya. Dengan sisa keberaniannya, Sehun mencoba mendekati pria berjubah hitam itu. Tunggu dulu? Berjubah hitam? Sehun mencoba memastikan dugaannya. _Thunder_? Sehun bergumam dalam hati. Ia mencoba melepas topeng _namja_ itu namun tertunda saat ia merasakan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang berlendir.

Darah?

"Cepat bawa dia masuk ke dalam mobilku." Terlalu terkejut dengan situasi dan getaran aneh yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, Sehun tidak sadar kalau sebuah mobil kini terparkir di sampingnya. " _Palliwa_."

Sehun dengan reflek membantu memapah _Thunder_ menuju mobil wanita yang entah datang darimana itu. Sehun pernah mendengar sekali kalau _Thunder_ bekerja sama dengan seorang wanita, mungkin saja wanita yang kini membawanya dan _Thunder_ menggunakan mobil _audi_ keluaran terbaru itu adalah temannya.

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu." Sehun yang masih mencoba mencerna keadaan, langsung menurut memakai sabuk pengaman sambil menahan tubuh _Thunder_ agar tidak jatuh. Sehun yakin sesaat ia telah selelsai memakai sabuk pengaman, ia merasa jantungnya seolah jatuh karena wanita yang mengendarai mobil itu membanting stir ke kiri dengan sangat cepat lalu melaju dengan kecepatan yang Sehun anggap dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Sepertinya, mereka berdua memang harus dijuluki _Thunder_ karena gerakannya yang sangat cepat.

* * *

 _ **Thunder**_

* * *

Sehun ingat, kalau beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih berjalan sendirian di trotoar menuju _flat_ miliknya. Lalu beberapa menit setelah ia merasakan kejadian luar biasa, bertemu dengan _Thunder_. Sosok yang sangat dikagumi sahabatnya itu. Dan kini ia berdiri di dalam sebuah apartemen mewah dengan nuansa gelap. Memperhatikan wanita yang tadi membawanya sedang melakukan operasi dadakan.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana. Cepat bantu aku."

Sehun tertegun, "Aku? Tapi aku?"

" _Palliwa_." Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah wanita itu. Ia bisa melihat _Thunder_ yang sedang terbaring dengan mata tertutup di balik topengnya. "Bantu aku membersihkan darahnya." Sehun langsung meraih kain putih bersiap dengan posisinya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat operasi pengangkatan peluru secara langsung.

Karena posisi pelurunya yang cukup dalam, mereka menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk mengangkat peluru itu tanpa melukai organ yang lain. Sehun mendesah, ia tidak merasa lelah. Justru wanita di depannya yang terlihat sangat lelah. Sehun meringis melihat peluru perak yang dikeluarkan wanita itu. Pasti sangat sakit.

"Namaku Jung Sun Ah. Tapi jangan memanggilku _ahjumma._ Aku belum setua itu." Sehun mengangguk tanpa sadar.

"Lalu siapa namamu?"

"Se—Sehun." Sun Ah mengerinyit memperhatikan wajah Sehun. Sekarang ia yakin dengan penglihatannya.

"Sehun – _sshi_?"

"Yeh?"

"Kau itu _'kegemarannya'_ Jongin."

"Kegemaran? Jongin?" Sehun membeo bingung. Sun Ah tersenyum maklum, ia melepaskan maskernya setelah membalut perban luka Jongin. "Nama pria yang kau selamatkan ini adalah Kim Jongin."

"Ah yah." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Jongin yang masih tertutupi setengah topeng.

"Kau tidak penasaran dengan wajahnya? Bukalah." Sepertinya Sehun harus bersujud meminta maaf pada Baekhyun. Ia sudah terlalu sering mengatai sahabatnya itu bodoh hingga kini ia terkena karma. Entah sudah beberapa kali Sehun merasa kalau ia sedang berekspresi seperti orang bodoh.

Sun Ah terkekeh pelan. "Kutitip dia padamu. Aku akan kembali ke sini besok."

"Tapi?"

"Oh yah? Berapa tanggal lahirmu."

"1204." Sehun menjawab cepat. "Pas sekali. Itu adalah password dari apartemen ini." Dan setelahnya pintu tertutup seiring dengan mulut Sehun yang sebelumnya terbuka ingin bertanya sesuatu.

Sehun mendesah, ia memandangi Jongin penasaran. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja langsung pergi, pulang dan beristirahat dengan nyaman di _flatnya_. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang seolah merantai kakinya untuk tidak beranjak. Lagipula ia sangat penasaran dengan wajah orang yang dijuluki _Thunder_ itu. Mungkin saja ia bisa mengambil _selca_ lalu menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun. Tidak? Mana mungkin Baekhyun akan percaya semudah itu padanya.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya membuka topeng Jongin. Ia menelan ludah entah karena gugup atau takut. Sehun menutup matanya tidak ingin melihat langsung wajah Jongin. Lalu dengan perlahan ia membuka mata hingga iris coklatnya membelalak sempurna. _Glek—_ Baekhyun tidak bercerita bohong padanya. Jongin benar-benar tampan. Sehun memalingkan pandangan merasa panas di area sekitar wajahnya melihat wajah Jongin terlalu lama.

"Ekhem. Sepertinya aku haus." Entah Sehun mengatakannya untuk siapa, Sehun hanya merasa perlu meminta izin untuk menyentuh barang-barang dalam apartemen mewah ini. Menemukan dapur milik Jongin bukanlah hal yang sulit. Di dalam apartemen itu hanya terdiri beberapa sekat antara ruangan satu dengan yang lainnya.

Sehun mengerinyit memperhatikan dapur Jongin, seperti tidak pernah digunakan untuk memasak. Lalu bahan makanan yang ada di dalam kulkas itu untuk apa? Sehun melirik jam tangan, sudah hampir subuh dan ia belum tidur sama sekali. Sebaiknya ia membuat bubur untuk Jongin lalu tidur sejenak dan pergi diam-diam. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pemikiran Sehun.

* * *

 _ **Thunder**_

* * *

 _Ughhh—_ Jongin meringis pelan saat terbangun di pagi hari. Ia yakin kalau lukanya sudah menutup dengan sempurna di balik perban, hanya saja kehilangan banyak darah membuat tubuhnya sedikit lemah. Tunggu dulu? Perban? Seingatnya, semalam ia terkena peluru. Ia masih sempat membawa gadis bernama Yu Na itu kembali ke rumahnya sebelum ia melemah di tengah perjalanan pulang. Lalu saat ia sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, Jongin melihat seorang _namja_ berjalan kearahnya lalu menabraknya.

Jongin menggeleng, mungkin Sun Ah sudah menemukan dirinya tergeletak di pinggir jalan semalam dan membawanya pulang. Sun Ah memiliki alat pendeteksi alat vitalnya dan juga _chip_ untuk mengetahui dimana keberadaannya. Dengan gerakan tertatih, Jongin memakai kaos oblong hitamnya bejalan keluar dari kamar.

Langkah Jongin terhenti merasakan aroma lain di dalam apartemennya. Aroma manis dan juga aroma makanan manusia. Jongin mencoba mempercepat langkah menuju arah penciumannya. Ia tertegun lemas di tempat. Disaat ia sedang lapar dan lemah seperti ini kenapa harus ada mangsa dihadapannya.

"Hey!"

Jongin mengerinyit kesal, _namja_ berkulit seputih susu di depannya ini pasti sudah tertidur sangat lelap di meja dapurnya. "Hey! Bangunlah! Dan cepatlah keluar dari apartemenku." Sehun mengerang pelan mendengar suara asing ditelinganya.

" _Eoh_? Kau sudah bangun? Aku sudah membuatkan bubur."

" _Ka._ " Usir Jongin tidak berniat menerima tawaran Sehun. Jangankan menerima. Melihat wajah Sehun saja ia tidak mau. Sungguh ia bisa kelepasan kalau dalam keadaan lemah dan lapar seperti sekarang. "Tapi? Apa lukamu baik-baik saja?"

Jongin melirik pundaknya, "Apa kau tidak mendengarku untuk pergi?" Sehun terdiam, sepertinya Jongin sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Bahkan Jongin tidak sudi melihat wajahnya. "Aku sudah membuatkanmu bubur. Kau bisa memanaskannya jika dingin, mungkin rasa—"

"SUDAH KU BILANG UNTUK PER—"

Iris Jongin yang sempat berubah menjadi merah darah kembali menjadi kelam melihat wajah orang yang kini berdiri di depannya. Seolah baru saja jatuh dari ketinggian, Jongin merasa jiwanya melayang untuk beberapa saat.

"Shixhun?"

 _Brugh—_ melupakan kondisinya yang masih sangat lemah, Jongin langsung menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis Sehun dan meluapkan semua rasa rindunya yang sudah terpendam selama ratusan tahun.

"Jongin – _sshi_? Bisa kau lepaskan? Aku merasa sedikit sesak."

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap wajah Sehun dengan seksama. Tidak ada yang berubah, wajah itu, iris coklat itu, dan bibir ranum itu masih sama. "Kau masih hidup? Tapi bagaimana mungkin?"

Sehun terdiam mencerna pertanyaan Jongin, "Sepertinya kau salah orang Jongin – _sshi_. Aku Sehun, bukan Shixhun. Nama yang kau sebutkan sebelumnya." Dan kini Jongin merasa baru saja di tampar ribuan kali mendengar pengakuan Sehun.

Benar? Shixhun sudah meninggal ratusan tahun yang lalu dalam dekapannya. Dan kalaupun orang yang di depannya ini adalah reingkarnasi dari kekasihnya, mereka orang yang berbeda. Hanya wajah mereka yang sama.

"Pergilah."

Jongin segera berbalik badan kembali kekamarnya. Ia harus menjernihkan pikirannya lagi. Semuanya hanyalah kenangan pahit. Dan ia tidak boleh mengungkitnya lagi. Lagipula, sebentar lagi ia akan bisa mati dengan damai. Ia tidak perlu lagi menjalani hidup penuh dengan rasa sepi dan sesak ini.

Sehun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri merasakan pelukan Jongin sebelumnya, ia melirik ke arah Jongin yang sepertinya benar-benar tidak menyukai keberadaannya. Sehun menggigit bibirnya, ia mengambil tas lusuhnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan apartemen Jongin.

* * *

 _ **Thunder**_

* * *

"Sehun?"

"Yeh?"

" _Gwaenchana_? Aku melihatmu dari kemarin terus melamun. Kau punya masalah? Ceritakan padaku." Sehun tersenyum masam kemudian menggeleng. Memangnya ia punya masalah apa, yang ia pikirkan hanya Jongin, Jongin dan Jongin.

Tatapannya, suaranya, hangat pelukannya, Sehun mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Tidak? Ia tidak sedang jatuh cinta. Sehun merasakan perasaan lain, perasaan sesak yang entah apa sebabnya saat ia melihat iris kelam Jongin terlihat sangat terluka.

"Kau melamun lagi. Kau yakin tidak punya masalah?"

Sehun kembali menggeleng, ia harus menghilangkan Jongin dari pikirannya. Saat ini ia sedang melakukan penelitian tentang sejarah kerajaan _Joseon_ di desa. Mereka sudah melakukan penelitian di istana yang sekarang menjadi tempat wisata minggu lalu. Dan sekarang mereka sedang melakukan penelitian di desa terpenting yang konon katanya sebagai tempat tinggal para pejabat pemerintahan terdahulu.

"Aku akan kesana. Kau tenang saja sahabat cerewetku, aku baik-baik saja." Sehun tersenyum menenangkan Baekhyun. Ia akan fokus mulai sekarang.

Sehun memasuki sebuah halaman rumah yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak awal. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di teras rumah yang masih terjaga keasliannya itu. Semuanya masih terlihat sperti era _Joseon_ , rumah dan pohon-pohonnya masih terlihat sangat asli. Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya pada tiang, ia menutup matanya berharap bisa menghilangkan Jongin dalam pikirannya, namun nyatanya justru sebuah ingatan baru masuk kedalam memorinya membongkar dan menjawab keresahan hatinya.

* * *

 _ **Thunder**_

* * *

 _ **Flashback On**_

 _Sebuah senyum terlukis di bibir cantiknya, ia melakukan gerakan memutar menggunakan pedangnya tidak menyadari kalau seseorang sedang berdiri belakangnya dan ujung pedangnya melukai wajah orang itu._

" _Eoh?"_

 _Kegelisahan di wajah cantiknya memudar saat melihat luka yang dibuatnya perlahan menghilang dari wajah orang itu. "Gwaenchana ini sudah sembuh." Namja itu tersenyum menenangkan pria cantik di depannya._

" _Itu belum sembuh Jongin."_

 _Namja itu mengernyit pelan hingga sebuah kecupan di atas luka yang sudah sembuh itu membuatnya tersenyum lebar. "Kau sudah mulai nakal eoh? Shixhunku ini sudah nakal rupanya." Shixhun menjatuhkan pedangnya saat Jongin mulai menggelitikinya. Dan sepertinya biasanya, walau Shixhun tetap melawan, ia tetap akan kalah._

 _Brugh—Shixhun terjatuh dan Jongin langsung menindihnya. Ia memberikan kecupan dan sedikit lumatan pada bibir kekasihnya itu sebelum ia mendudukkan dirinya. "Kau akan mengikuti ujian besok?"_

 _Shixhun mengangguk, ia menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Jongin. Matanya ikut memandang ke arah_ Joseon _yang terlihat dari atas bukit tempatnya biasa berlatih pedang juga tempatnya bertemu dengan Jongin._

" _Aku akan merindukan kekasih cantikku ini."_

 _Shixhun mengerucutkan bibir, "Aku tampan tahu. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi prajurit terhebat di_ Joseon _. Tapi?"_

" _Tapi?"_

 _Shixhun tersenyum ke arah Jongin menampilkan_ eye smile _miliknya yang sangat indah. "Jongin tetap yang paling tampan di_ Joseon _."_

 _Jongin terkekeh geli, "Sejak kapan kau pintar menggombal eoh?"_

" _Kau yang mengajariku Tuan Kim."_

 _Jongin menggeleng, "Aku tidak pernah menggombal padamu. Yang aku katakan itu semuanya kebenaran."_

" _Oh yah? Awas saja kalau kau sampai tergoda para pelayan istana. Kau tahu kan apa akibatnya?" Shixhun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk semangat. "Katakan padaku bagaimana bisa aku berpaling dari Kim Jongin yang selalu bisa membuah Wu Shixhun tersenyum, selalu bisa membuat Wu Shixhun tertawa, selalu menjadi pelindungnya. Kim Jongin? Tuan Vampirku yang sangat tampan, aku Wu Shixhun berjanji tidak akan pernah berpaling pada yang lain."_

 _Jongin mengangguk-ngangguk layaknya guru yang berhasil melihat muridnya menjadi sukses, "Ck...ck...ck... mendengar rayuanmu kenapa aku jadi lapar." Shixhun mengerjap pelan, ia langsung menurunkan kerah bajunya hingga perpotongan lehernya yang putih mulus tereskpos._

" _Minumlah. Kau bisa meminum darahku sepuasnya."_

 _Jongin tertawa pelan, ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada perpotongan leher Shixhun. Namun bukannya menghisap darah Shixhun, ia malah mengecup pelan leher_ namja _itu dan memberinya sedikit tanda kemerahan._

" _Hewan di hutan sana masih sangat banyak untuk membuatku kenyang. Mungkin hingga seribu tahun lamanya." Shixhun terdiam. "Apa kau akan tetap bersamaku saat aku sudah menjadi tua dan keriput, membungkuk dan bahkan tidak bisa lagi makan dengan tangan sendiri?"_

" _Tidak?"_

 _Raut wajah Shixhun berubah, ia terlihat terluka dengan jawaban Jongin. "Aku tidak akan hanya bersamamu hingga hari tuamu. Aku akan bersamamu bahkan hingga ajal menjemputmu." Sebulir air mata langsung jatuh membasahi pipi Shixhun._

" _Uljima." Jongin mencium kening Shixhun, hal yang selalu dilakukannya jika sang kekasih sedang sedih. "Aku memang bukan kekasih yang sempurna. Menemanimu melihat matahari terbit. Makan dan minum seperti yang lain. Tapi, kau harus selalu yakin kalau aku hanya akan mencintaimu sayang. Jadi jangan pernah mempertanyakan seberapa besar rasa cintaku padamu. Karena kau akan lelah membayangkannya."_

 _Shixhun mengangguk, ia dengan sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar membasahi pipinya lagi. "Malam ini kau tidur bersamaku saja yah? Kau tenang saja, aku sudah menyulap rumahku dengan sangat indah." Shixhun terkekeh, terakhir kali ia mengunjungi rumah atau lebih tepatnya gua tempat Jongin tinggal, gua itu terlihat sangat berantakan dengan sarang laba-laba dimana-mana._

" _Baiklah. Tapi jangan melakukan apapun, karena aku tidak mau berjalan terseok-seok di hari pertama ujianku."_

 _Kali ini giliran Jongin yang terkekeh pelan, ia mengangguk. "Kau tenang saja, aku hanya ingin memelukmu sepanjang malam."_

* * *

 _ **Thunder**_

* * *

 _Jongin benar. Vampir tampan itu ternyata sudah menghiasi guanya dengan sangat indah. Sekarang, gua itu tampak seperti taman bunga dengan banyak gantungan bunga yang menghiasi di setiap sudut gua._

" _Jadi? Kebun bunga mana yang habiskan untuk menghias gua ini eoh?"_

 _Jongin memilih untuk tidak menjawab, ia menyuruh Shixhun mendekat kearahnya. Jongin langsung memerangkap tubuh Shixhun ke dalam dekapannya, entah kenapa ia sangat ingin bermanja-manja dengan kekasihnya itu. Jongin merasa seperti akan berpisah cukup lama dengan kekasihnya itu. Padahal, hanya seminggu. Jongin bisa membayangkan betapa membosankannya hidupnya selama seminggu kedepan tanpa Shixhun._

" _Jongin?"_

" _Hmm."_

" _Tubuhmu hangat." Jongin tersenyum tipis. Ia semakin mendekap tubuh Shixhun mencari kehangatan pada tubuh_ namja _itu. "Kalau begitu biarkan vampir tampanmu ini menghangatkanmu hingga pagi hari."_

 _Shixhun ikut tersenyum, ia merapatkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Jongin. "Jaljayo..."_

" _Jaljayo sayang..."_

* * *

 _ **Thunder**_

* * *

 _Jongin terbangun di pagi harinya saat matahari sudah sangat terik. Tidak ada Shixhun dalam dekapanya lagi. Namja itu pasti sudah kembali ke rumah karena akan mengikuti ujian sebentar sore. Jongin melirik guanya yang sudah ia hias sedemikian rupa. Pandangannya terhenti pada tulisan yang Jongin yakini tulisan tangan milik Shixhun, kekasihnya._

" _Karena aku tidak bisa menemukan kuas dan tinta, aku akan menulisnya di dinding. Selamat pagi,_ ah ani. _Selamat siang sayang. Maaf kau harus bangun tanpa kehadiran kekasih tampanmu ini. Sampai jumpa lagi Jongin –ah, ingat! Kau tidak boleh sering-sering makan darah serigala. Kasian mereka."_

 _Jongin terkekeh pelan membaca pesan Shixhun. Ia jadi merindukan namja itu. Shixhun melarangnya menemuinya untuk satu minggu kedepan, tetapi memperhatikannya dari jauh, Jongin merasa itu sama sekali tidak apa-apa. Jongin keluar dari gua dan langsung disambut teriknya sinar matahari. Saat-saat seperti ini biasanya Shixhun sedang membaca buku di teras rumahnya._

 _Salah satu kelebihan Jongin adalah tidak terbakar sinar matahari, asalkan bukan sinar matahari terbit, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jongin mendekat ke arah kediaman Shixhun dengan memanjat pohon yang paling tinggi untuk melihat kekasihnya itu. Namun sayang, ternyata sang kekasih sedang tidak membaca di teras rumahnya._

 _Jongin mendesah, apa Shixhun sudah pergi? Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali ke guanya. Ia akan tidur lama sampai Shixhun menyelesaikan ujiannya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia mencium bau yang menyengat dan sedap. Darah manusia? Iris Jongin berubah menjadi merah darah. Secepat kilat ia menghampiri kediaman Shixhun._

 _Mata Jongin terbelalak saat ia melihat seluruh keluarga Shixhun sudah tergelatak tidak bernyawa dengan tebasan pedang. Jongin terperanjat, ia mencari keberadaan sang kekasih namun tidak menemukannya dimana-mana._

" _Shixhun! Shixhun! Shixhun!"_

 _Jongin mendesah frustasi. Ia benar-benar berharap kalau Shixhun sedang berada di tempat yang jauh dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Namun hatinya justru berkata yang sebaliknya, ia segera berlari secepat kilat menuju tempat-tempat yang biasa Shixhun kunjungi. Dan akhirnya ia bisa melihat sang kekasih sedang duduk bersender di pohon atas bukit tempat_ namja _itu biasa berlatih pedang._

" _Shixhun –ah?"_

 _Shixhun menoleh dan tepat saat itu juga Jongin merasa kalau seluruh darahnya terkuras habis. Ia langsung berlari memangku sang kekasih yang sudah terluka parah dengan luka sabetan pedang melintang di dadanya. Jongin menggeleng, Shixhun tidak boleh mati. Ia tidak ingin hidup sendirian tanpa Shixhun._

"Andwee! _"_

 _Shixhun menghentikan aksi Jongin yang ingin mengubahnya menjadi vampir untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya._

" _Jangan melakukan itu Jongin –ah." Shixhun dengan bersusah payah menahan rasa sakitnya. "Aku ingin mati sebagai seorang manusia. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa vampir kesayanganku ini pantas mendapatkan cinta dari seorang manusia."_

" _Shixhun –ah?"_

 _Shixhun mengulurkan tangannya mengusap wajah Jongin, Jongin yang melihat usaha Shixhun ikut membantu_ namja _itu mempertahakan posisinya. Uhuk—Shixhun memuntahkan darah dari dalam mulutnya._

"Jeongmal mianhae _Jongin –ah_. _Meski impian sederhanaku untuk melihat matahari terbit bersamamu juga makan dan minum bersamamu tidak akan pernah terwujud, aku sangat berterima kasih karena impian terbesarku terwujud. Kim Jongin. Kekasihku yang paling tampan. Vampir kesayanganku, terima kasih telah hadir dalam hidupku menjadi hadiah terindah yang pernah Tuhan berikan padaku."_

 _Jongin menggeleng menyuruh Shixhun menghentikan perkataannya, "Kau harus diobati. Aku akan membawamu ke tabib." Shixhun menggeleng, "Aku telah memenuhi janjiku. Mencintaimu sampai akhir nafasku. Dengan begini kau tidak perlu melihatku menjadi jelek dan tua. Kau akan selalu mengenang bahwa Wu Shixhun adalah kekasih Kim Jongin yang paling tampan." Shixhun terkekeh pelan namun berakibat fatal hingga ia harus memuntahkan darah kembali._

" _Berjanjilah padaku untuk hidup sebagai seorang manusia."_

 _Jongin memalingkan wajah, ia tidak akan sanggup melihat keadaan Shixhun. Air matanya juga seolah berlomba-lomba membasahi pipinya._

" _Jongin –ah?"_

" _Saranghae... neoumu... neoumu... saranghae..." Jongin menahan nafas saat tangan Shixhun yang berada diwajahnya sudah terjatuh lunglai seiring dengan tertutupnya iris coklat yang indah itu. Jongin terisak memeluk erat jasad Shixhun._

" _Andwee...andwee... ANDWEEEEEEEEEE!"_

 _ **Flashback Off**_

* * *

 _ **Thunder**_

* * *

" _ANDWEEE!"_

" _Andwe mwo?"_ Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun dengan keringat diwajahnya. Ia mengatur nafasnya sejenak. Jadi? Dulu ia adalah kekasih Jongin? Pantas saja ia merasa tidak asing dengan pelukan itu.

"Kau sudah selesai." Baekhyun mengangguk kaku terlihat khawatir melihat keadaan Sehun. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Lagipula untuk apa kau datang ke kediaman Pejabat Wu. Banyak yang bilang kalau kediaman mereka terkutuk. Dulu, karena status keluarga mereka yang berasal dari China, mereka dibunuh oleh pejabat lain yang tidak terima dengan kebaikan Raja untuk mengangkat keturunan dari China menjadi pejabat negara." Sehun menoleh menatap Baekhyun dalam diam, memang benar kalau dulu keluarga mereka di bunuh tapi, kediaman mereka tidak akan pernah menjadi terkutuk seperti kabar yang beredar. Dulu, kediaman mereka penuh dengan kehangatan dan juga canda tawa.

" _Kajja,_ sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini."

Sehun dengan berat hati meninggalkan kediaman itu. Ia menahan air mata yang tertahan dipelupuknya tidak ingin Baekhyun bertanya macam-macam padanya. Lagipula, ia harus menjawab apa? Ia bahkan masih sangat ragu dengan kilasan memori yang muncul dalam mimpinya itu.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi seseorang. Pulang dan istirahatlah."

"Kau tidak ingin ditemani?" Baekhyun menawarkan. Sehun menggeleng kemudian tersenyum samar, "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti malam."

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum, ia kemudian melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Sehun di halte sendirian. Hatinya cukup khawatir melihat sahabat sebatangkaranya itu terlihat mempunyai masalah yang berat. Tetapi, Baekhyun juga mengerti kalau Sehun pasti belum mau bercerita padanya.

Setelah mobil Baekhyun sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Sehun mulai berjalan pelan ke arah gedung apartemen yang berada di dekat halte. Ia ingat kalau gedung apartemen milik Jongin berada di sekitar sana.

Sehun mematung di depan pintu. Pintu bercat hitam didepannya terlihat begitu mewah. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya hingga kini ia berdiri di depan pintu ini. Hatinya merasakan rindu luar biasa, di tambah lagi dengan ingatan di masa lampau, rasa rindu itu semakin menjadi-jadi membuatnya merasa sesak di saat yang bersamaan.

" _Mana obatnya?"_

Sehun menurunkan kembali tangannya yang hendak mengetuk pintu. Sepertinya Jongin sedang bersama dengan orang lain.

" _Jongin –ah, kau benar-benar yakin ingin menggunakan obat ini?"_

Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati perihal obat yang di maksud Jongin dan tamunya itu. Tetapi ia harus bersabar dan menunggu, ia tidak ingin menjadi pengganggu dengan alasan rindu yang sama sekali tidak pernah Sehun bayangkan.

" _Ahjumma, cepat berikan."_

Sehun melirik pintu Jongin, ia ingat kalau Sun Ah pernah mengatakan padanya kalau kunci apartemen Jongin adalah tanggal lahirnya. Sehun yang mulai penasaran tentang obat atau apapun itu akhirnya membuka pintu menggunakan tanggal lahirnya sebagai kunci.

" _Itu adalah racun mematikan yang bisa membunuh seluruh saraf pelindung imun dalam tubuhmu. Kau hanya punya waktu 3 hari dari sekarang untuk menghirup udara bebas la—"_

"Jongin – _ah_?"

* * *

 _ **Thunder**_

* * *

"Kau sudah merasa sehat?"

Jongin mendesah pelan, ia mendekati Sun Ah yang sepertinya sudah membawa apa yang menjadi impiannya selama ini. "Mana obatnya?"

"Jongin –ah, kau benar-benar yakin ingin menggunakan obat ini?" Sun Ah mengingatkan kembali. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin Jongin mengakhiri hidupnya dengan seperti ini.

"Ahjumma, cepat berikan." Jongin menatap sendu Sun Ah membuat wanita cantik itu akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah alat suntik yang sudah ia isi dengan racun pembunuh imun pelindung dalam tubuh. Racun itu ia dapatkan setelah berkelana di beberapa negara selama 10 tahun belakangan ini.

Jongin merebut jarum suntik itu dengan cepat lalu menancapkannya dilengannya. "Itu adalah racun mematikan yang bisa membunuh seluruh saraf pelindung imun dalam tubuhmu. Kau hanya punya waktu 3 hari dari sekarang untuk menghirup udara bebas la—"

"Jongin – _ah_?"

Jongin menjatuhkan jarum suntik yang sudah kosong itu ke lantai lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Begitupun dengan Sun Ah. Jongin terbelalak melihat Sehun berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Bukan? Bukan karena kedatangan _namja_ itu di apartemennya. Tetapi, tatapan itu? Tatapan yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini. Tatapan yang tidak akan pernah bisa Jongin lupakan.

"Shixhun?"

Sehun melangkah mundur beberapa langkah sebelum berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan apartemen Jongin. Jika, Jongin adalah vampir sama seperti dalam ingatannya, berarti obat yang dimaksud Jongin sebelumnya adalah racun pembunuh imun pelindung tubuh. Dan jika perkataan Sun Ah memang benar, berarti Jongin akan mati sebentar lagi.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Sehun berhenti melangkah, ia memalingkan wajah. "Maaf! Sepertinya aku salah alamat." Sehun membungkuk meminta maaf tanpa melihat wajah Jongin. Ia tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran Jongin yang tiba-tiba. Ia sudah tahu semuanya.

 _Grepp—_ "Aku bertanya, kau mau kemana?" Sehun kembali memalingkan wajah, ia mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin pada lengannya. "Aku ingin pulang."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak terkejut melihatku bisa berdiri di depanmu dalam waktu yang sangat cepat. Apa kau tahu siapa aku?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku tahu dari wanita yang bersamamu itu." Sehun menunduk masih tidak ingin menatap Jongin langsung.

Jongin mengeriyit, Sun Ah tidak mungkin memberitahukan identitasnya pada orang lain semudah itu. Ia sudah bekerja bersama wanita itu selama 10 tahun lebih. _Kecuali,_ jika Sehun mengetahuinya sendiri entah darimana.

"Lalu? Apa kau tidak takut aku meminum darahmu. Darahmu beraroma sangat manis." Sehun terdiam di tempat. Tidak! Ia tidak takut sama sekali, ia hanya sedang memikirkan tentang apa didengarnya saat Jongin berbicara dengan Sun Ah sebelumnya.

 _Uhuk—_ Jongin terbatuk darah membuat Sehun mau tidak mau langsung menoleh kearahnya. " _Gwaenchana_?"

"Darimana kau tahu semuanya Sehun?"

Sehun meneteskan air mata tanpa sadar membuat Jongin kembali tertegun. "Apa itu penting? Apa jika aku mengatakannya kau bisa membuang racun dalam tubuhmu itu." Entah keberanian darimana, Sehun menatap Jongin langsung tanpa rasa takut sama sekali.

Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lengan Sehun. "Shixhun?"

"Aku bukan Shixhun. Aku Oh Sehun." Elak Sehun, ia memang bukan Wu Shixhun sama seperti dalam ingatannya. Mereka adalah orang yang berbeda walau pada kenyataannya mereka memiliki jiwa dan perasaan yang sama.

Jongin mendesah legah, ia langsung menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Lebih erat dari yang sebelumnya. Sehun memalingkan wajah kembali, ia tidak menolak ataupun membalas pelukan Jongin. Tiba-tiba saja air matanya berlomba-lomba jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Sementara itu Sun Ah yang berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi Jongin dan Sehun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Ia mengusap air matanya yang sempat mengalir dari sudut matanya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya meninggalkan area apartemen Jongin.

* * *

 _ **Thunder**_

* * *

"Berhenti melihatku seperti itu."

" _Wae_? Aku menyukai melihat wajahmu. Itu yang selalu aku lakukan padamu dulu." Sehun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jongin. Saat ini ia sedang memasak makanan di dapur milik Jongin atas permintaan vampir tampan itu.

"Apa karena usiamu yang sudah ratusan tahun kau menjadi pelupa? Aku Sehun. Bukan Shixhun." Jongin mengangguk-ngangguk paham, "Benar. Shixhun ataupun Sehun. Bagiku sama saja. Kalian tetaplah pemilik hatiku yang abadi."

Sehun berhenti mengaduk supnya sejenak, ia menatap Jongin yang kini sudah berjalan menuju sofa panjang yang menghadap ke dinding kaca apartemennya. _Namja_ itu bersender lalu menutup matanya entah merasa lelah atau karena efek racun yang sudah mulai merusak saraf-saraf dalam tubuhnya. Sehun mematikan kompor lalu berbalik menahan isakannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya hingga memerah agar Jongin tidak mendengar isakannya. Namun percuma saja, karena kini Jongin sudah berdiri di depannya, menariknya dan membawanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

" _Uljima_. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk berhenti menangis."

"Aku tidak bisa." Kali ini Sehun mengulurkan tangannya membalas pelukan Jongin. "Aku tidak bisa Jongin – _ah_."

Jongin memilih diam, ia hanya bisa menenangkan Sehun dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung _namja_ itu.

* * *

 _ **Thunder**_

* * *

"Kau bekerja telalu berat Sehun – _ah_. Lihatlah! Kantung matamu terlihat sangat jelas. Kau sudah seperti panda di kebun binatang." Sehun tersenyum samar menerima minuman dingin yang di bawa Baekhyun. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin kampus.

Sudah dua hari ia memang tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Setelah pertemuan terkahirnya dengan Jongin hari itu, Sehun tidak pernah lagi menemui Jongin. Walau rasa rindunya terus saja mendesaknya untuk melangkah menuju apartemen Jongin, Sehun memilih diam. Mungkin saja Jongin sudah menghilang sekarang. Dan Sehun tidak mau menerima kenyataan itu secepat ini. Andai saja ia bertemu dengan Jongin lebih cepat dan mendapatkan ingatan masa lampau itu lebih cepat, akankah semuanya menjadi lebih baik?

"Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu."

Sehun dan Baekhyun reflek mendongak ke sumber suara. Baekhyun menatap kagum Jongin sedangkan Sehun memilih memalingkan wajah. _Ughh—_ Jongin meringis samar. Ia menunduk menatap Sehun dalam jarak yang dekat.

"Kau berekspresi seperti itu lagi." Sehun tetap memilih diam memandang kearah lain seolah suara Jongin hanyalah angin lalu.

"Sehun – _ah_? Kau mengenalnya? Dia siapa?"

Sehun menggeleng, " _Animinda._ Maaf Tuan sepertinya anda salah orang." Jongin menutup mata menahan kesabaran. Ia menarik lengan Sehun membawa _namja_ itu pergi menjauh dari kantin kampus. Tubuhnya sudah melemah dan ia tidak punya banyak kekuatan berpindah tempat ke tempat lain lebih cepat. Lagipula, mereka sedang berada di tempat umum. Jongin tidak mungkin menunjukkan identitasnya di depan banyak orang.

"Hey!"

Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati. "Dia sudah punya pacar tapi tidak pernah bilang padaku. Dasar! Sahabat kejam."

* * *

 _ **Thunder**_

* * *

Pukul 4 pagi. Tidak ada yang berniat memejamkan mata walau hanya sejenak. Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sedang duduk di sampingnya menatap keluar dinding. _Namja_ itu tidak pernah mengeluarkan satu katapun semenjak Jongin membawanya ke apartemennya.

Jongin mendesah, "Hey! Kalau di pikir-pikir kau belum pernah tersenyum sekalipun padaku. Wajah datar dan pandangan kosong itu, hilangkan dari wajahmu." Sehun bergeming. Ia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan perkataan Jongin.

Jongin kembali mendesah, ia menidurkan kepalanya di atas paha Sehun menarik lengan _namja_ itu untuk menahan tubuhnya. Namun Sehun masih bergeming di tempat. Jongin memutar kepala menghadap ke atas, ia menarik tengkuk Sehun dengan sebelah tangannya mempertemukan bibir mereka. Hanya Jongin yang berperan dalam ciuman itu, Sehun seperti robot yang kehilangan dayanya, pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin pada dirinya.

"Apa kau tahu?" Jongin menyudahi ciumannya, ia memutar posisi badan dana kepalanya menghadap dinding. "Beratus-ratus tahun aku habiskan hidupku dengan rasa sesak dan kesepian. Aku telah berjanji pada seseorang bahwa aku akan hidup sebagai manusia. Hanya saja aku tetap tidak bisa hidup tanpa meminum darah."

Jongin menjeda perkataannya, ia mulai merasa mengantuk. "Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, bukankah aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan?" Sehun memberi respon lalu menggeleng. "Aku—aku bukan Shixhun."

"Benar. Kau Sehunku."

"Kenapa aku harus mendapatkan ingatan itu? Kenapa kau menyiksaku dengan perasaan ini?" Jongin tersenyum miris, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Sehun. " _Mianhae_. _Uljima_. Cobalah tersenyum untukku sekali saja." Jongin kembali menghadap ke atas. Ia menarik sudut bibir Sehun membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Seperti itu. Kau harus terus tersenyum seperti itu."

Sehun memalingkan wajah membuat tangan Jongin terlepas dari wajahnya. Jongin tersenyum miris kemudian mengubah posisinya kembali. Ia terdiam melihat seberkas cahaya jingga yang masih bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan.

"Setidaknya, aku bisa mewujudkan salah satu mimpimu."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah dinding kaca di depannya, mata sipitnya terbelalak saat ia mulai mengerti maksud perkataan Jongin. " _Andwee_!" Sehun langsung menggunakan telapak tangannya melindungi wajah Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum kemudian menggeleng, ia menurunkan tangan Sehun untuk ia peluk sama seperti seperti tangan yang satunya. "Kau harus makan dengan baik. Jangan menangis lagi dan jangan terlalu sering berjalan di tengah malam sendirian."

Sehun terisak pelan, sang surya sudah mulai menampakkan wujudnya menembus dinding kaca milik Jongin menyinari tubuh mereka. Jongin tersenyum, "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau sangat menyukai matahari terbit. Matahari terbit ternyata sangat indah."

"Aku—aku bukan Shixhun, aku tidak menyukai matahari terbit."

Jongin terkekeh, kulit-kulitnya mulai melepuh dan terbakar panas matahari terbit. "Aku lupa. Kau Sehunku. Suatu hari nanti, aku berharap terlahir kembali menjadi manusia. Manusia yang kuat dan melindungimu. Menghapus air mata—" Perkataan Jongin terhenti saat Sehun menunduk mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali.

" _Khajima jeball."_

Jongin tersenyum samar. Ia menutup matanya membiarkan air mata Sehun membasahi wajahnya yang juga ikut melepuh karena sinar matahari.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya di ruang kerja Sun Ah. Wanita parubaya itu hanya terdiam menatap keluar jendela mendengar suara alarm pertanda bahwa alat vital Jongin sudah tidak bekerja lagi yang tidak lain berarti Jongin telah, _mati_.

"Selamat tinggal Jongin – _ah_."

* * *

 _ **Thunder**_

* * *

 _ ***Satu bulan kemudian...**_

"Hari ini Chanyeol dan sepupunya akan tiba di _seoul_. Kau pasti akan senang melihat tiang listrik itu sudah menjadi direktur sekarang." Sehun tersenyum tipis menanggapi Baekhyun. Sekarang Baekhyun tidak pernah bercerita tentang _Thunder_ lagi padanya. Sehari setelah kematian Jongin dalam pelukannya, sebuah berita memuat tentang kematian _Thunder_ yang di tembak. Yah, semuanya hanya rekayasa karena nyatanya Jongin meninggal karena racun.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah senior mereka di kampus dulu, tapi Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu lulus dan bekerja di L.A untuk melanjutkan bisnis milik ayahnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah mantan sepasang kekasih, mereka berpisah karena mereka tidak ingin melakukan hubungan jarak jauh. Tapi, mengetahui kabar dari Chanyeol melalui Baekhyun sepertinya hubungan mereka baik-baik saja.

Sehun sendiri mencoba untuk melupakan Jongin pernah hadir dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun terus bertanya 'Apa kau baik-baik saja?' hampir setiap hari padanya. Yah, ia baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Kenangan bersama Jongin biarlah ia simpan di lubuk hatinya. Bila rasa rindu yang tersimpan dalam hatinya tidak bisa ia bendung, ia tahu kemana harus pergi. _Ke apartemen Jongin_.

"Bukankah kau bilang ada mata kuliah pagi ini? Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya, ia meraih permen di depan Sehun. "Aku akan membayarnya nanti. Aku tidak membawa uang." Sehun mengangguk-ngangguk pelan, ia melambai pada Baekhyun dengan senyum di wajahnya membuat seseorang yang sedari tadi sedang memilih permen dan mendengarkan pembicaraan Sehun juga Baekhyun dalam _minimarket_ tertegun sejenak.

"Berapa?"

"15 won."

"Ini. Teri—" Sehun tertegun melihat seseorang yang kini berdiri di depannya. Wajah dan senyum itu? Mana mungkin?

"Aku Kai sepupu Chanyeol. Namamu Sehun bukan?"

* * *

 _END_

* * *

 _21/08/2015._


End file.
